Winx Club: Sirenix
Philip, Moni, Dany, Ammy, Tech and Melody face further danger. Witches are on the scene of the bag, and this time even more eager for revenge. They want to get to dmenze Infinity Ocean, who want to dominate. Fairies, they did not stand in your way. Now must get power Sirenix, because under water, where it will be the biggest fight goes, their wings Enchantix does not. But if Fairies fail and lose their powers forever! *'Previsous Season:' Winx Club: Enchantix *'Next Season: ' Winx Club: Mythix *'Previous Movie:' Winx Club: The Lynphea Bloom *'Next Movie:' Winx Club: The Mystery of Abyss Episodes Arc 1 1. Return to Alfea ''' *Fairies return to Alfea at the beginning of the new year *Witches looking for Nymphs Book at the Alphea Secret Archive '''2. Ocean Bar *Fairies have opened the Ocean Bar in Magix *Fairies learn about the main intention of Witches 3. Sirenix Book *Fairies learn about Sirenix and they looking for Sirenix Book 4. Graynor Challenge *Fairies are winners of the Graynor Challenge and they open Sirenix Book 5. Lake Roccalucce *Witches kidnap nymph Daphne from Lake Roccalucce 6. Andros Ocean 7. Eraklyon Ocean *Fairies get a Gem of Courage 8. Melody Ocean 9. Zenith Ocean *Fairies get a Gem of Self-Confidence 10. Animaly Ocean 11. Lynphea Ocean *Fairies get a Gem of Empathy 12. Story of Politea and Daphne *Fairies learn The Story of Sirenix and tour to Lake Roccalucce 13. Sirenix *Witches and Fairies get Sirenix Arc 2 14. Emperor's throne *Witches cause Politea *Politea is Evil, because she has a Curse of Sirenix 15. Pillar of Light *Witches get the Seal from Pillar of Light 16. Eclipse *Ammy use a Sirenix spell - Heart of Sirenix 17. Map of Infinite Ocean *Dany use a Sirenix spell - Force of Sirenix *Fairies are gaining Map of Infinite Ocean from Selkies Village 18. Pillar of Balance *Witches get the Seal from Pillar of Balance 19. Animal Harmony *Moni use a Sirenix spell - Harmony of Sirenix 20. Town of Mermaids *Melody use a Sirenix spell - Song of Sirenix *Fairies get a Warrior from Mermaids and Mermen 21. Pillar of Control *Witches get the Seal from Pillar of Control 22. Monsters from Deep *Tech use a Sirenix spell - Technology of Sirenix *Monsters from the Deep released after removing seals from Pillar of Controll 23. Excuse *Fairies give Witches The Pillar of Controll for the release of Daphne 24. Excuse *Fairies with Daphne tour to Island in Infinite Ocean, where invade plants *Filip get a Sirenix spell - Bloom of Sirenix 25. Battle for Infinite Ocean *Witches restore The Emperor's throne and get new power 26. The Last Battle *Daphne defeat Politea and Fairies defeat Witches *Filip using your Manpower Services The Emperor's throne *Fairies are now the rightful heirs The Emperor's throne *Filip get his Sirenix Wish and defeat Course of Sirenix **Politea is good now **Daphne and Politea are live Stand Alone Episodes Winx Club: Magical Christmas *In this episode, you see a song - Magical Christmas Trivia *Each Fairy will visit your home planet and her planet ocean. *Fairies have new clothes from Graduation ceremony of Winx Club: The Lynphea Bloom Category:Seasons